


I Got Your Number

by T_Gay_Kippen



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Dyscalculic Character, Dyscalculia, F/M, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Gay T.J. Kippen, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Andi Mack, Texting, Wrong Number AU, wrong number trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Gay_Kippen/pseuds/T_Gay_Kippen
Summary: T.J. was embarrassed to admit that it took him three days to figure out that he was texting the wrong number, but in his defense, that's how long it took for the stranger to text back.Inspired by "The Texts We Sent" on here. Definitely recommend giving it a read!





	1. Wrong Number, but Congrats!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Texts We Sent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565447) by [doodles357](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodles357/pseuds/doodles357). 



> I like to imagine that Cyrus types like an old man, full words and punctuation and all that.

It wasn't the first time Reed broke his phone. Or even the fifth. Reed had a bit of a cycle, it felt like every week his phone was in pieces and he was showing up the next day with another.

This, however, was the first time Reed got a new number. And, completely ignoring one of his best friends' dyscalculia, he just scribbled it down on some slips of paper and handed them out.

T.J. was embarrassed to admit that it took him three days to figure out that he was texting the wrong number, but in his defense, that's how long it took for the stranger to text back. It was a typical few days, shooting a few quick texts as he went about his day. 

**Practice is at 5 today**

**Coach wants to know your mom's number**

**Got a C+ on the Algebra test!**

**...**

**So apparently I'm grounded now. My dad doesn't get that dyscalculia doesn't disappear with a diagnosis.  I was pretty hyped about the C+ but eh..**

The last one got a response.

* * *

_I think you have the wrong number, but sounds tough. Wanna talk about it? I'm all ears or, well, eyes._

_Only if you want to._

The second text was an out. If T.J. wanted to, he could have just walked away from the conversation, left the mystery. But, it was a rough night and he just wanted to vent.

 **My mother says not to talk to strangers.**  T.J. teased. 

_Does that mean "go away" or "introduce yourself"?_

**It means "am I talking to a 70 year old man or a 7 year old girl"?**

_Hmmm. Well I like to think that I don't type like either. I'd guess I'm about your age. Middle or high school?_

**High school. Hbu?**

_Same here._

**Cool, what school. Gotta know if I need to hate you, due to school spirit.**

_Hmmm, I dunno. I kind of like the anonymity. You can't make fun of me if you don't know who I am._

T.J. liked the idea too, but there was also the curiosity itching in the back of his mind. 

**Hmm maybe just school. No name / grade or anything**

_Hmm, okay! I go to Jefferson._

**me too! You think we've met?**

_If you play sports? Definitely not. Unless you're on the girl's basketball team._

**Boy's team actually. Why, are you on girl's basketball.**

_No, not a girl and not an athlete. Closest I can get is chess. The knight can't unexpectedly fly towards my face._

**Ha! So why do ya watch the girls then? Gotta crush??????**

_Ew, no! My best friend's the captain. None on the team are really my type._

**Ah, you don't like athletes?**

_I like athletes, just not girls._

_Thought it'd be easy to get that out of the way, before I try to start any anonymous friendship._

**Ah, are you out?**

_Oh no! Never! Then you'd easily know who I am. The only gay kid at Jefferson._

**If it makes you feel any better. Not the only**

_You know someone?_

_Hey!_

_Hello!_

**. . .**

_Oh!_

**Hi**

_Glad to know I'm not alone then._

_Now, about that C+. I believe congratulations are in order!_

 


	2. Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus' mystery boy is driving the Good Hair Crew up a wall

_**DING** _

"And then Walker just decided to-" Andi was cut off with another -

_**DING** _

"Are you gonna get that, Cyrus?" The Chinese girl tried to sound annoyed, but she was happy that her friend was branching out. "You've been dinging for a while."

_**DING** _

"I dunno, lemme finish this fold real quick. It's probably Buffy." Cyrus was trying to make himself a rainbow bracelet in time for Shadyside's PRIDE festival. Andi was working on hers, the pink, yellow, and blue looking a lot more sophisticated than his six-colored disaster, but Cyrus felt that it fit him. 

_**DING** _

"Cy, your phone is gonna explode if you don't pick up soon." Andi laughed. "Who is it?"

Cyrus set his string down, picking up his phone. They were all from -

"Mystery Boy?" Andi laughed. "Who's that?"

"A wrong number." Cyrus explained. He goes to Jefferson, but that's all I really know about him."

"Oooo!" The girl's face lit up. "A  _mystery boy_! Do I hear a romance brewing???"

"Definitely not!" Cyrus rolled his eyes. "He plays basketball."

"You LIKE athletic boys!" 

"But athletic boys don't like  _me_." Cyrus scrolled through the texts. 

**UPDATE on the math sitch**

**So, my tutor - not working out so good**

**Driscoll is so hard to work with!**

**Oh, sorry. Forgot you were friends. Sorry.**

_Buffy can be, eccentric. She started tutoring math for extra credit but, as much as I love her. She's not very patient._

**You know how hard it is to solve for x**

**When the numbers are swimming**

**And Driscoll is just rolling her eyes at you the whole time???**

_She just wants you to be the best you can. Don't take it to heart._

"He knows Buffy?" Andi asked.

"She tutors him. He has dyscalculia, we started talking because he passed a math test. It was a proud moment," Cyrus' eyes were wistful and Andi's expression turned knowing. 

The teenage girl smiled at her best friend. "You say there's no romance, huh?"

"Of course not, Andi, we're just getting to know one another as, you know, friends!" Despite his denial, Cyrus' face was heating up. In the week or so the two had been talking, Cyrus began to really like this mystery boy.

"Like how you liked Jonah in middle school 'as a friend'?" The girl's comment made Cyrus hide his face in his hands.

"I'm just so lucky he's Jonah! I was so embarrassing! Can you believe that I wore the same jacket for a month trying to 'coincidentally' match with him!" Cyrus relived his childhood horrors.

"Remember that time you bought that shirt with Jonah's face on it to his Ultimate tournament?" 

"Oh, please don't remind me! I still have nightmares!"

_**DING** _

 

* * *

"I swear if you don't stop texting Mystery Boy!"  Buffy rolled her eyes. "Cyrus, you're adorable when you have a crush, but we're in the middle of a conversation!"

"Sorry, Buffy." Cyrus looked down, embarrassed. "It's not that I have a crush, it's just, exciting. Not knowing who is on the other side, and this person actually wanting to be my friend. It's not like I know who they are, no repercussions if they just stop replying, but he  _wants_ to talk to me."

"And all of that is wonderful," Buffy smiled at her friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But  _I_ also want to talk to you, so he can wait. Unless he was there during your cape phase!"

"What is with you two and bringing up my embarrassing phases today?"

"Just another service we provide."

* * *

Later that night, Buffy and Andi met in Andi Shack. A small whiteboard between them. 

"Do you tutor anybody with dyscalculia?" Andi asked, writing the word onto the whiteboard.

"Not that I know of, though I suspect a few of them have it."

"How about any members of the boy's basketball team?"

"A few, Kippen, Mason, and Smith," Buffy groaned. "This is impossible! How are we supposed to track down Mystery Boy?"

"With dedication! It's for Cyrus, Buffy! Think of the boy's poor love life!"

The girls laughed together, continuing to connect some dots until Buffy's dad called her to come home, as well as Andi's parents. (They were a little more lax, but that was probably because of how young they were.)

Left behind was a small conspiracy whiteboard with the title  _ **Operation; Mystery Boy**_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no real clue where I'm going with this, but I refuse to believe Andi and Buffy wouldn't try to find the boy


End file.
